bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Qwertyxp2000 the second/Version 11.0 Buff and Nerf Suggestions by Qwertyxp2000
What do you want to be buffed/nerfed in Version 11.0? Here are my suggestions: ;Dart Monkey * Crossbow Master with Path 1 upgrades now adds +5 pierce per Path 1 upgrade, instead of +1 for Sharp Shots and +2 on top for Razor Sharp Shots. * Plasma Monkey Fan Club now affects more Dart Monkeys (40 --> 50) * Ultra Juggernaut main mega juggernaut now deals pressure damage like Kylie Boomerangs. Besides PMFC + TT, PMFC doesn't seem to be used very often. Crossbow Master with Path 1 upgrades are a total joke for how much pierce comes with by default; +33% attack speed far outweighs the petty amount of pierce gain. Ultra Juggernaut is quite underutilized due to how it barely struggles against Rounds 63 for a really high price and becomes useless against Super Ceramics. So applying pressure damage should cause the pierce limit to be triggered faster, thereby allowing the secondary juggernauts to be more effective. ;Boomerang Monkey * MOAB Domination costs less ($60,000 --> $54,000) * MOAB Domination special boomerangs will knockback MOABs, BFBs, and (with camo detection) DDTs much harder * MOAB Domination special boomerangs can now target BADs though no knockback will be dealt to them. * Kylie Boomerang now deals +1 damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class MOAB Domination is really weak at dealing with anything other than the top layer of ZOMGs, and it can't even deal defend massed MOABs, BFBs, DDTs, or even the single BAD at Round 100. Even Pat Fusty can knockback regular MOABs much better than MOAB Domination can. As for the Kylie Boomerang buff, that would help it become more useful as an aid of destroying heavy bloons, just like what real-world kylies would do. ;Bomb Shooter * Missile Launcher reload speed increased (per 1.2s --> per 1.1 seconds) * Missile Launcher now deals +6 pierce to main explosions * MOAB Mauler now attacks slightly faster (per 1.2s --> per 1.0 seconds) This should balance out the inequality between Path 2 and the other crosspaths, as well as making Missile Launcher more than just extra projectile speed and slight range boosts, and making MOAB Mauler more viable at attacking MOAB-class. ;Tack Shooter * Super Maelstrom base pierce increased (5 --> 10) * Super Maelstrom cooldown decreased (20s --> 12s) * Super Maelstrom deals +3 damage to Ceramics This should counteract the problem of Super Maelstrom dealing little damage to Super Ceramics, as well as making Super Maelstrom overall more viable. ;Ice Monkey * Cryo Cannon costs less ($2000 --> $1600) * Cryo Cannon blast radius increased (~10 --> ~18, just slightly less than a 0-0-0 Ice Monkey base range). * Absolute Zero now slows down nearby MOAB-class by 20%. * Icicle Impale attacks slightly slower (per 0.75s --> per 0.83s) These buffs should improve the Cryo Cannon overall, as well as indirectly buffing the Icicles as well. Absolute Zero additionally needs just one more buff that will make it a little more worth utilizing the high $26k money for. To compensate the huge blast radius buff to Cryo Cannon, I had lowered the default attack speed improvement of Icicle Impale (which by default gains an attack speed boost anyways). ;Glue Gunner * Glue Hose costs less ($3250 --> $3000) * Bloon Dissolver costs less ($3300 --> $3200) * Relentless Glue now slows non-MOAB-class more (75% slow --> 90% slow) and MOAB-class more (37.5% slow --> 45% slow) These buffs should make those upgrades a little more viable outside of special challenges. The Relentless Glue buff in particular should make it useful as a direct upgrade of MOAB Glue. ;Sniper Monkey * Cripple MOAB deals more damage (60 --> 100) The rest of the Sniper Monkey is pretty good in my opinion. Now this buff should be much more effective against single-target very strong bloons. ;Monkey Sub * Energizer now decreases cooldown of nearby land towers by 50% too, instead of just water towers. * Barbed Darts costs less ($450 --> $400) * Barbed Darts has more pierce (4 --> 5) * Heat-Tipped Darts now increases damage of main dart by +1 * Heat-Tipped Darts now costs more ($300 --> $450) * Pre-Emptive Strike's First Strike Capability missile cooldown decreased (60s --> 40s) * First Strike Capability costs more ($13000 --> $14000) I miss the 50% cooldown reduction to land towers, and that really makes Energizer so unique. As for Barbed Darts and Heat-Tipped Darts, I reckon those two need buffs considering that they are beaten easily by Path 3 upgrades. And I don't want Path 3 to be too powerful with these changes but enough better that Path 2 is a viable option to go to rather than Advanced Intel. First Strike is very slightly too powerful for the low cost, considering it now is capable of fully annihilating MOAB-class bloons as I would like it to, so a price buff should be enough to balance out. Pre-Emptive Strike, on the other hand, needs a bit more buffs to the original activated ability. ;Monkey Buccaneer * Trade Empire gains more money per round ($800 --> $1600) * Trade Empire bonuses now affect itself too (so up to $2000 per round for the Trade Empire itself for maxed Trade Empire bonuses) Only a few buffs are required in my opinion for Buccaneer, to Trade Empire specifically. The rest of it is pretty balanced in my opinion. ;Monkey Ace * Spectre costs less ($24000 --> $21000) * Spectre now adds an additional Neva-Miss Targeting attack that deals 2 damage per dart but shot every 3.0 seconds instead of every 2.1 seconds * Spectre projectile speed increased significantly * Tsar Bomba bombing runs now stuns regular bloons for 1.0 seconds * Tsar Bomba ability now stuns all surviving bloons that spawned from their parent bloons. * Sky Shredder has more pierce (5 --> 11) These Spectre buffs will help Spectre become better at actually targeting bloons rather than missing all the time. The Tsar Bomba buffs should make it a little more useful, especially considering that bombing ZOMGs with Tsar Bomba may sometimes cause huge groups of MOABs to pop out without getting stunned at all. As for Sky Shredder, its pierce is even worse than The Tack Zone and does not always hit bloons; this one buff should help Sky Shredder become much more useful. ;Heli Pilot * Special Poperations' Pickup Tower ability cooldown reduced (60s --> 20s) * Comanche Defense passive ability now is reactivatable upon within the round after the full 25-second cooldown if there are more than 2000 RBE on the screen, rather than only ever appearing once per round. Only two suggestions are what I need, because overall Heli Pilot is very balanced, aside from the non-existent "Chinook Pickup Tower" ability buffs to Special Poperations and the poorly designed Comanche Defense upgrade that prevents mini-Comanches from reappearing within a single round. ;Mortar Monkey * The Big One and The Biggest One stuns bloons for longer (0.5 seconds --> 1.0 seconds) * Pop and Awe cooldown decreased (60s --> 40s) * Pop and Awe ability damage to MOAB-class increased (2 --> 10) * The Biggest One gains halved attack speed bonuses from Path 2 upgrades. * The Biggest One with Burny Stuff now deals 30 damage per 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds. I feel that The Big One and The Biggest One should add more stun to affected bloons, especially when The Big One barely copes Round 63 on its own for a hefty $8000. The Biggest One crosspaths are little unbalanced, knowing that The Biggest One at its current state is a little too powerful with Path 2 and too weak with Path 3, so I decided to change those crosspaths to cause a greater dilemma choice to choose between whichever crosspath. ;Wizard Monkey * Summon Phoenix's activated ability phoenix's breath now adds Burny Stuff effect, just like the base tower. * Wizard Lord Phoenix flying phoenix ability now adds a burning damage-over-time to bloons affected by the WLP's breath (10 damage per 1.0 seconds for 3.0 seconds) * Wizard Lord Phoenix deals +1 damage to all attacks, including main attacks and ability attacks * Necromancer undead bloons have more pierce per undead bloon (2 --> 3) These buffs should make the Path 2 and Path 3 a little more viable, especially to Wizard Lord Phoenix, which currently lacks the high investment value. ;Super Monkey * Sun Temple has +3 pierce for its main sunray attack Not a dire emergency, but I do reckon the Sun Temple is easily outbeaten by other towers of similar price as a vanilla temple. ;Ninja Monkey * Shinobi Tactics now buffs itself as well as adding attack speed buffs to nearby Ninjas * Bloon Sabotage main attack now has increased chance to distract bloons (15% --> 25%) * Grand Saboteur main attacks now pop Lead Bloons * Grand Saboteur now has +4 pierce. * Master Bomber's Flash Bomb now deals 25 damage to MOAB-class instead of 5. I don't ask for very much for Ninja Monkey, but these buffs should add a little bit more power for the Ninja Monkey's higher upgrades, including Bloon Sabotage outside its main ability. As for giving Grand Saboteur lead-popping, it sounds better than it first appears, because it can now decamo DDTs relatively easily with these buffs without being super overpowered (since DDTs are already really fast to catch). ;Alchemist I don't think Alchemist needs buffs or nerfs at this moment. ;Druid * Superstorm cost decreased ($90,000 --> $80,000) * Spirit of the Forest now has extra range, as if Druidic Range is bought with the upgrade. Superstorm is much too expensive for how much it can do, and I reckon this small price buff should make it slightly easier to afford and utilize in a real game. Spirit of the Forest, on the other hand, would be much more effective at utilizing the Jungle's Bounty ability with this upgrade. The rest of the Druid is balanced in my opinion. ;Banana Farm * Banana Plantation costs less ($3000 --> $2800) * Central Market now produces x8 $50 bananas by default, +2 per Path 1 upgrade, but decreased end-of-round cash to $600 * Monkey Wall Street now produces x8 $200 bananas by default, +1 per Path 1 upgrade, as well as $5000 end-of-round cash instead of $4900. * Central Market and Monkey Wall Street's end-of-round cash is now affected by Valuable Bananas. * Monkey Wall Street costs more ($60k --> $75k) In my opinion, Central Market, Monkey Wall Street, and Banana Plantation need to be more efficient. And Monkey Wall Street is not any more efficient than other Farms and does not even stand out as a Tier-5 tower. ;Spike Factory * Super Mines explosions now deal a straight 1000 damage instead of 350 (default) or 700 (when exploded as a result of expiry rather than by becoming using up) * Super Mines speed penalty decreased (per 5.5s --> per 5.0s) * Super Mines base spikes now deals a straight 15 damage to Ceramics and Fortified Bloons instead of the former damage. * Spiked Mines napalm damage per time increased (1 damage per 2 seconds for 6 seconds --> 1 damage per 1 second for 6 seconds) * Spiked Mines costs less ($12000 --> $10000) * Spiked Balls deals extra damage to Ceramics (4 --> 5) and extra damage to Fortified Bloons (+1 --> +2, so 3 damage by default to Fortified MOAB-class and Fortifed Leads, and 7 damage to Fortified Ceramics) * Spiked Balls increased price ($2200 --> $2400) * Spike Storm attack speed increased (per 1.0s --> per 0.75s) * Carpet of Spikes now has +5 spikes by default * Carpet of Spikes activated ability now is a separate ability that lasts for 2 rounds or 40 seconds, whichever comes first. Passive ability remains the same. * Deadly Spikes costs less ($3500 --> $3300) * Long Life Spikes costs less ($1400 --> $1250) * Long Reach now adds +40% projectile speed, allowing spike piles to be dispensed to the increased range destination faster. Super Mines seriously needs a major buff, no questions asked. Spiked Mines is still really bad for the sheer cost, so I reckon the napalm needs huge improvement along with a good price drop. As for Spiked Balls, I reckon it should be improved so that they become significantly more viable options against Super Ceramics and Fortified Bloons. There is only one upgrade that deals more than double damage to Fortified than respective non-fortified variants, and I hope Spiked Balls would do the same. As for Path 3, Directed Spikes is fine as is, but price buffs and an extra projectile speed bonus should be enough to make Path 3 a good choice besides going straight for Permaspike. ;Monkey Village * Primary Mentoring now adds +10% attack speed to nearby Primary Monkeys. * Primary Mentoring's Primary Training range bonus to Primary Monkeys increased (10% --> 15%) * Primary Mentoring's Primary Training projectile speed bonus increased (~15% --> ~25%) * Primary Mentoring's Primary Training pierce bonus increased (+1 --> +2) * Primary Mentoring description changed: "All Primary Monkeys in range gain extra bonuses, including free Tier-1 upgrades". The Monkey Village is fully balanced in my opinion except for Primary Mentoring. So I reckon Primary Mentoring needs even more bonuses for the $2500 pricetag that doesn't really pay off with free Tier-1 Primary Monkey upgrades. Category:Blog posts